


Drawing Plans

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking step one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Plans

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of fluffy, or transitional, sorry. part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603). also, thanks to yaoiluv1 on tumblr for helping finding the text message emulator maker whatever site. ^_~

  


* * *

  


Makoto took a deep breath as they entered their apartment that night, and exhaled, "It's good to be home."

Rin grunted, and slipped past him. " _Long_ day."

"Yeah," Makoto smiled affectionately, watching him head straight for couch. "But, productive!"

"Do you think that guy was giving us weird looks?" Rin asked, chewing on his thumb. 

Haru went to sit next to him, pulling Rin's hand away from his mouth. "Who cares?"

"I'm fairly sure he's gay, too. Didn't you see the photo with his _friend_ on the desk?" Makoto winked.

"Excuse me, what do you mean, _too?_ " Rin narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, that's right," Makoto rolled his eyes and he fed the goldfish. "You're bi."

"That's right!" Rin nodded to himself.

"Even though you've never even kissed a girl," Makoto teased him.

"Hey, you were gay when you were still a virgin! One thing has nothing to do with the other!" Rin pouted.

"True," Makoto relented. "Sorry. Although, I actually have kissed a girl."

"That's because you're _easy_ ," Rin grumbled.

"That's why he let you jump him," Haru nodded seriously.

"Hey!" Rin glared at Haru.

"Ok, ok," Makoto sighed, sitting on the other side of Rin. "You seem nervous. You're not having second thoughts, right? Because we put down a deposit..."

"Yeah," Rin shuddered a bit. "A fucking huge one."

"We knew an architect would be expensive," Makoto reasoned.

"Yeah," Rin sighed.

"What is it?" Makoto pressed.

"It's... it's _scary_ , isn't it?" Rin looked at Makoto.

Haru put his arms around Rin.

"Sure it is," Makoto smiled. "But it's the first step. _You_ were the one who came up with the plan. You're not chickening out on us, are you?"

"Nope," Rin shook his head, grinning. And then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "How long do you think it'll be? I mean, before it's... it's _done_."

"We haven't found a location yet," Haru commented.

"And he said it would be a month or two before he was done, and after that, it might not be finished, I mean, we might need to make adjustments. Plus, I don't know how long it takes to build a house, but... that's got to take... a few months, at least?" Makoto considered.

"And paying for everything..." Rin scowled. "We're going to have to get a bank to get us a loan." He didn't seem thrilled by the prospect.

"We really are grown up. It's like... we're actually adults," Makoto laughed. "Graduated college, got jobs... and now this. We can't deny it anymore. We're getting old."

"It's ok," Haru told them. "We're not mediocre."

"In our situation... I guess that's one thing we'll never be," Makoto agreed.

"Didn't you guys..." Rin started, leaning a bit toward Haru. "I mean... talking about it, putting it all down, like... concretely... weren't you, like... _really excited?_ " He looked from one to the other a bit nervously.

Makoto grinned at Haru, who rubbed his chin against Rin's shoulder. "He even had some really good suggestions, using green technology, putting some drainage under the master bedroom to make changing the water bed easier..."

Rin rubbed his hands on his thighs. "I know! Every crazy thing we threw out there, he just... took it down! And it's... it's going to become a blueprint... and then... an actual house... and it'll be... _our_ house, the most _our_ house _ever_." He beamed at Makoto. "I wanna move, like, _immediately_. I don't wanna wait!"

"Brat," Haru teased, but it seemed like he was hiding his smile behind Rin.

"I know. Of course, we're going to be eating a lot of cup noodles between now and then..." Makoto laughed. They'd only put down a deposit, but they'd nearly drained their accounts just to pay the architect. Buying land and building... It was daunting, but like Rin said, exciting. "Good thing we ate well tonight, huh?"

"It wasn't Korean barbeque, though," Rin reminded him.

"It wasn't that seafood place, either," Haru piped in. "But the mackerel wasn't bad, so."

"And you pretty much licked your plate clean, so stop whining. For once, _I_ picked the place," Makoto tickled Rin in one of his few ticklish spots, just at his waist. He didn't fight back too much, but he did move against Haru a bit more, grinning at Makoto.

"Ok, ok, I relent. It was good. And it's gonna be a while before we splurge again. And." He grinned at Makoto and then at Haru. "Hey. We took step one."

Haru squeezed Rin and kissed his cheek. Makoto moved in and kissed Rin on the mouth, and Rin grabbed a hold of him, deepening the kiss. Haru grabbed Makoto's arm, and started to nibble on Rin's ear.

Makoto pulled back, standing up. "C'mon. Let's not do this again on the couch. That thing is going to fall apart before we can move..." He winked at them, and then pulled his shirt up over his head, not bothering with the buttons. He gave them a sexy smile, and then headed back into the bedroom.

"Damn, so unfair when he pulls that sultry shit on us," Rin breathed.

Haru got up and followed Makoto quickly.

Grinning, Rin stood up and stretched out. Didn't matter how many steps or how long it would take. They'd done step one. And they were going to finish this race together.

* * *

  



End file.
